If I sing a song, will you sing along?
by Lobke
Summary: 10 Songfic’s about Kat and Patrick.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **10 Songfic's about Kat and Patrick.

**Note**: So I read a fanfic the other night, where the writer was supposed to put shuffle on and write ten little songfic's to ten different songs about one couple/character. The little catch is that you can only write to one fic as long as a song lasts. And I just completely loved the idea, so I started one about Kat and Patrick. :)

I'm dividing it in two parts, because I was way too eager to wait until I was completely finished with the other five, what I can only do tomorrow.

Anyway, there isn't a chronologic line between the fics, some are set in present time, some in the future.

Well, have fun reading it, or don't, whatever. And remember that everyone loves reviews. :P

**Disclaimer:** I can only dream about owning Kat and Patrick or 10 things I hate about you.

**If I sing a song, will you sing along?**

* * *

**#1: Collide, Howie Day.**

_The dawn is breaking, a light shining through…_

His back was stiff. It was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. It was soar and it felt as if razorblades had cut his skin.

He yawned and as she slowly started to gain consciousness, he noticed more things. Things that were highly unusual, almost impossible.

First there was the fact that he was not lying in a bed. He wasn't even lying in a house. The ground beneath him was made of sand. The kind of sand you could only find at one place; the beach.

Then there was the sound of crashing waves, confirming his whereabouts. Much like the sun that was making sure a headache was coming up.

And yet the most unusual fact, the fact that made him want to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, was a certain brunette sprawled around his naked chest, obviously still a sleep.

It took him several minutes to collect his thoughts and remember anything from the blur that was last night. All he eventually could remember was her smile, her face lit up as she felt the sand beneath her feet. And then her lips that were so soft and sweet and her body that had matched his so good that he had been sure that it was shaped only for him. He remembered thinking that this had to be it, that he had found his 'forbidden fruit'. Or whatever that stupid vampire movie called it._  
_  
He smirked as she made a soft noise that almost sounded as a snore.

So it seemed that even the best could fall sometimes.

*

**#2:**__**Don't stop believing, Glee Cast.**

_A singer in a smokey room…_

It had been a long time since she had been here and yet everything looked the same. The scary-looking guy, the stage, it was even the same band performing tonight. The only difference was that this time she could use her real ID to get in.

And the fact that she couldn't enjoy the music.

She was way too anxious to even hear which tune they were playing. It did not matter anyway, that was not what she came for, not this time.

Even the déjà vu was lost on her as she twirled around, looking for his leather jacket.

Minutes passed as she moved through the crowd, scanning every face. And for a moment, one moment of weakness, she could feel her heart jamming in her chest as she remembered the blond from a million nights ago.

And then his brooding eyes found her and all she could do was smile widely.

*****

**#3: Flowers for a ghost, Thriving Ivory.**  
_  
And all I am is all I could not mention…_

He felt as though he should say something.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?" she turned to face him, leaving her suitcase to rest.

He wasn't sure what it was that he was going to miss most. The always suspicious look in her eyes when she turned to him, her always moving curls, that had the most delicious color he had ever laid eyes on, or her voice that always sounded so sure.

And just like that he felt a wave of anger washing through him. How was it possible that when they finally could be together, in the most cliché meaning of the sentence, she would be taken away from him? How in the world could life be unfair enough to kill the fun they were having just so she could have a 'good education'? Who the hell needed that anyway? In the end they would all be dead.

"Never mind," he growled, turning on his back so he could watch her ceiling.

It was not that he didn't understand. He knew that this was what she needed. But what if her staying here was what he needed? Who decided that she should get _her_ way?

"Whatever," she answered.

They were both silent for a while.

"Kat?" he turned on his side again.

She didn't respond.

"Kat?" he spoke louder, pushing himself straight.

Still no respond.

He stood up from the bed and moved over to her. Closing his arms around her waist.

Softly he placed his lips in her neck and felt her relax.

Patrick Verona did not do 'sorry' in words, as Kat Stratford did not forgive him with any either.

She left the next day, too Brown. And he never said the words he thought he should have or explained his sudden anger. He just kissed her goodbye before she got in the car and was gone before her dad had started the engine.

*

**#4: Halo, Beyoncé.**

_Remember those walls I build…_

She was utterly sure that Patrick Verona was the most annoying person she had ever met.

With his brooding eyes and dark curls, playing that mysterious act. _Please_, like any self-respecting girl would fall for that.

Even the way he sat in his chair; like he was sprawling over his couch at home. Obviously not caring for a word the teacher spoke. As if he knew it already, as if he didn't need any education.

So maybe he was sort of handsome… It was not an excuse to giggle at every movement like the girl two seats behind him.

Figures that a girl like that would fall for him.

Not like her, Kat Stratford. She did not fall for guys like him. Especially not for him.

So she should not wonder if he still smelt the same as he did yesterday. Or if his voice was still the deep, vibrating sound. She should not care for his heath or his remarks. And she should definitely not look at him like she was one of _those _girls.

He wasn't a God, worthy of the amount attention he was getting. He wasn't wearing a freaking halo above his stupid curls.

*

**#5: I dare you to move, Switchfoot.**

_Everybody waits for you now…_

"Maybe this was not such a good idea," she whispered under her breath.

He looked at her with his crooked smile and shrugged. "Sure it is."

"Honestly, Patrick, let's go. You aren't in danger, _yet_."

"Getting cold feet, are we Stratford?"

She shot him a dark look, which only made him smile wider.

"The last time you were in there, he didn't kill you because he didn't know who you were. Now he'll have an entire army ready to take you out."

"The last time I was in there, I was enjoying the softness of your mattress," he corrected.

"Yeah, bringing that up is going to help you survive," she snapped.

He took a step closer and gently took her hand. "It's just your dad."

"Just my dad?! Have you ever listened to_ anything_ I've ever said to you?! He's—"

"I know what he is, Kat," he interrupted. "_How _he is. That's the point. You've informed me well enough to make it through at least one night."

She opened her mouth again, but he silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.

"Do you want your window to be my only entrance in this house?" he questioned.

She shrugged, not horrified at that idea.

"Come on," he sighed. "Put your brave face on."

"Put my brave face on?" she laughed silently, relaxing from her rigged pose.

"Yeah, whatever. Just _move _already. They are waiting for us."

_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, I'll try to update tomorrow :)

Love, Lobke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **10 Songfic's about Kat and Patrick.

**Note: **The other five. :)

I must say I had a great time writing these, and I hope you have a great time reading them as well.

And thanks everyone who reviewed, I made these last five for you :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my creativity.

* * *

**#6: You found me, The Fray.**

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me…_

He cared to much. That was his problem. Why should he even bother, if all she would do was locking him out again? Even if she was the one that had called him, he was completely sure that in the end he would be the dog, thrown out to stay outside for the night.

He sighed as he walked through the front door, horrible music destroying his ears.

Without looking at the crowd, he stalked to the backyard, already knowing that he would find her there.

She was a complete mess.

Her legs were dangling over the bench, her head in danger of falling on the ground.

He sighed again, rolled his eyes and kneeled beside her, stroking the hair out of her face.

"Hi," she whispered, opening her eyes to his touch.

He just raised his eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, pushing herself in a straight position.

His arms hovered around her, steadying her when she almost fell.

"Nothing."

"Oh… Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold my hair."

He obeyed right in time before she hurled.

And while holding her brown hair as she slowly started to catch her breath again, he wondered what it was that had damaged this girl so badly, that a guy like him could break her with just a snap of his fingers.

*

**#7: What if this storm ends, Snow Patrol.**

_Just overwhelm me…_

He laughed, looking after her with delight. The sweet taste of her lips was still lingering on his mouth, the heath of her body still on his hands.

He hadn't been sure if taken her to the beach was the right thing to do, but seeing her running into the waves took away all his doubt. She shouldn't be at home right now, not while the storm was still raging.

The adrenaline was absolutely adorable on her cheeks, he noticed as she turned to him and beckoned him once more.

He shook his head smiling and sat down on the sand.

There was a very good chance that, once the first rush was over, she would want to kill him, make all of this _his _fault. So he decided that he should enjoy the show, as long as it lasted. He had never seen her like this before, seen her use her extremes in a emotion that he could admire, without the danger of losing his testicles.

It was impossible not to feel a wave of happiness as he heard her carefree laugh and for the first in a really long time he wanted time to freeze.

He wanted the storm to last forever.

*

**#8: Ever ever after, Carrie Underwood.**

_Deep down inside we wanna believe they still do…_

Her bed seemed empty, even though she was lying in it.

With a sigh she rolled over and stared at the open window. He had told her that he wasn't going to come, that it was time that she got a good night sleep and since he was working late, tonight was the best time to give her some.

She snorted as she glanced at her clock. So much for resting; it was nearly two o'clock.

It was ridiculous, really, that she would miss his arms around her, so much that she couldn't even close her eyes long enough to fall asleep.

Wasn't the need of a kiss from her prince Charming to wake her up?

She snorted again.

If Patrick Verona was her prince Charming she would be in the most horrible fairytale ever. Like he was going to climb through her window after all to safe her from the monster that was insomnia. And then she was supposed to be a damsel in distress?

After two long hours of twirling and dozing, she shock straight at a sound at her window.

*

**#9: On my own, Lea Michele.**

_Without him, I feel his arms around me…_

Brown was the best experience she had ever dreamed of having. The classes, the professors, her roommate, all were better than she could've expected. It was amazing, the best time of her adolescent.

Except for the nights.

The night had been theirs.

He would climb up to her window and they would fall asleep in each other arms.

It had been the only time that they were really at peace, once she had accepted the fact that he could come in whenever he felt like it. They didn't snap or yell at each other. They hardly even bantered. They would just be with each other, almost as if their relationship was normal.

Sometimes, when she felt like she couldn't bare it. Like the cold was going to take her down, she could pretend. She closed her eyes and warmed herself up with memories of his body, curled around hers.

The nights were her Achilles heel.

When she realized that she really did care for him.

*

**#10: Shattered (MTT version), Trading Yesterday.**

_And this war is not over…_

She came home crying.

He came home cursing.

She ran right up to her room, locked her door and fell on her bed.

He lay down on the couch, not bothering to turn on the light.

She yelled at her sister, who dared to knock on her door.

He yelled at himself, having no one else to yell at.

She tried to ban every thought of him out of her head.

He couldn't grasp what it was that had gone wrong.

She snapped at her dad, who tried to reason her.

He stared at the dark ceiling, wishing sleep would take him.

She lost the fight in her head.

He stayed wide awake.

She cursed every sentence he had ever said.

He went over every word she had spoke.

She tried to hate his guts.

He decided they were both shattered.

She wished she was stronger.

He wished she had been.

She rolled out of bed, went down stairs and hugged her dad.

He laid on the couch.

She cleaned her face, focusing as hard as she could.

He wondered why she was rejecting him, over and over again.

She lay down again, closing her eyes firmly.

He kicked off his combat boots.

She stared at her window for a short second.

He longed for her bed.

She sighed, rolled on her side and knew it was not over.

He got up, put on his boots and left his house.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
